


Ice Bears

by saltyclovers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ice, Ice Play, Mei primarily tops, Temperature Play, ice cubes, its from Mei's POV, so much ice yo, super gay, there actually isnt that much, they both top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyclovers/pseuds/saltyclovers
Summary: Mei and Zarya have some fun times.





	

(Mei POV)

You were laying atop the bed you share with your enormous girlfriend, Zarya. As of right now, she was laying down with you and snoring quietly. Whenever she fell asleep she seemed to be such a different person than most know her to be. So, naturally you decide to sneakily press your freezing cold hands right up against her spine, causing her to tremble and jolt awake.

“Mother of FUCK.” Zarya gasps out, shuddering and sitting up. You snicker, removing your hands to pull her close and peck her lips.

“Hey, chill out.” She rolls her eyes and gives your cheek a kiss, you gently press your lips to hers as she grins. You both give each other soft kisses, laughing. You slowly make your way down to her neck, your lips cold against her jawline as she shivers.

“Can’t handle the cold?”

“The cold cannot hurt Mother Russia, tiny ice cube.”

You grin climb up atop her to gently push her onto her back. Of course if she really wanted to fight your guidance she could, she’s got quite the upper hand on strength in this relationship. However, Zarya chose to simply lay back for you and quirks an eyebrow in suspicion.

“And what do you think yo-” You cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth, grinning.

“Shh, my blizzard is almost ready.” With a wild grin, you start to tug off her belt, working off her pants. Luckily, she does seem to get the idea and tries to stay put, albeit helping get off the annoying pants and shirt. Within a few seconds, she’s just chilling in her boxer-briefs, you had suggested them this morning when you two were dressing. You slowly pull off your sweater, slipping off your sweatpants as well. You had gotten dressed before her so she never did had the chance to see which panties you had chosen, she’s pleasantly surprised.

“Lace? How appropriate.” She snorts, as she gazes over the light blue laced panties and matching bra. She always has been quite jealous over how amazing you look in literally everything. Well, it’s safe to say that your rather impressive rack has to do with it, sometimes you have to get bra’s custom made. That’s how big your chest is, really impressive. Anyhow, enough with that discussion let’s get on with the fun times.

“Stop moving or I will have to freeze you.” You huff, crossing your arms as you straddle her hips. She takes the hint and stops trying to get up, you snicker. Reaching over her, you grabs a small blindfold from the nightstand. Her eyes widen slightly as you move to tie it over her, making sure she can’t see out the sides.

You shift to gently run your fingers down along her shoulders, pressing a few cold kisses to her collarbone. You watch her start to shiver, guiding her hands up to grip the headboard of the bed. She grips on tightly, swallowing hard as you slowly guide down her boxer-briefs and slip them off to be tossed with the rest of the clothes. You give her a few seconds to relax before you actually touch her, one hand reaching down to slip between her legs. Your cold hands easily find her entrance, not quite slipping one in yet, only teasing.

Grinning at her flushed cheeks, you remove your hand to reach over to grab Snowball and make some small ice cubes, holding them carefully. You very slowly run one along her hip, she jumps at the sudden temperature change, sucking in a breath. You drag the ice along her skin, making your way down to press it between her thick thighs. It doesn’t long for the cube to melt, you’re soon pressing your free hand back between her legs with one more cube. The ice slips along her clit, sliding down to slowly press inside. She bites her lip, despite her early statement, she really couldn’t handle the cold.

Carefully, you adjust to get one of her legs bent up to spread her just a bit more. You take yet another cube far too soon, pressing it directly into her with no warning. She gives a choked moan in surprise, shuddering. You quietly shush her, pressing a kiss to her stomach. You brush your thumb up along her clit, slowly giving her a few soft, teasing rubs. However, you soon move away so that she can’t grind against your hand, so needy.

The ice cubes seemed to be mostly melted by now, creating a small, cold puddle between her legs. You snicker, reaching over to grab your gun to very carefully create an icicle. You set the gun back down and carefully take the icicle. You lick the pointy side to get it more dull, not wanting to hurt her. Slowly, you press the tip of it into her. At first she’s confused when it seems to be much larger and longer than the cubes, but she soon realizes. Panting softly, she swallows hard and spreads her legs just a bit more.

The icicle is soon deep into her, slowly melting inside her warm body. She shudders and tries to press her legs together but you stop them, pressing a hand to her knee.

“Open your mouth.” It takes her barely a second to register your command, her mouth falling open, tongue sticking out. You move up and turn around a bit, slowly you shift to sit and position your clit right atop her tongue. Naturally, your panties are still on however, that just means she’ll have to work for it more. She sucks at you through your panties, tongue pushing up to where she hopes your clit is. Her legs have closed more during this, most likely trying to keep the water inside but no, we can’t have that.

“Keep your legs spread, babe.” You gently reach down to tap her thigh, she groans underneath you but does spread her legs back open. The puddle under her has slowly grown, you’re quite proud. You decide to give a little reward, slipping your panties off enough for her to actually please you. She gladly takes the initiative, strong hands spreading your thighs apart, tongue pushing up and lapping along your clit. You give a few sweet moans, panting quietly as you roll your hips.

She desperately tries to get you off, sucking and lapping at your entrance. You groan, gasping as she sucks at your clit hard. You shudder, gripping at the sheets on either side of you. A few moments later, you’re cumming onto her tongue, clenching up and choking on a moan. Panting hard, you try to catch your breath as you shift to sit more on her chest, don’t wanna suffocate your girlfriend with your vagina. Well, yet anyhow, you laugh at the thought before moving to lay down beside her.

“Are you going to get me off or shall I crush your face with my thighs?” She says after a minute rest, you ponder a little before responding.

“Take the ‘fold off and sit on my face.” You barely make the words out before she’s tugging the blindfold off and climbing up to straddle your face. She gives you a grin which you return, spreading her thighs with your hands to start lapping up at her. She gives a relieved sigh, rocking against your mouth. You press your tongue up against her clit to rock against, she shifts a bit to pin your hands up. You struggle a little as she holds you down, thighs clenching above you as she grinds on your tongue.

“Nnn..that’s it almost there.” She moans, gasping as she ruts harder. You suck, tongue lapping at her clit as much as you can. It takes only a couple more seconds for her to cum, clenching hard as some water drips down onto your face. You pant hard as she keeps you in place, gently lapping up what you can. After a few solid minutes of resting, she moves off of you to allow you to breathe.

Sighing happily, you pant as she moves to spoon you in her large arms. She tugs you close, arms wrapped around your middle as you both begin to drift off. Zarya presses a soft kiss to the back of your neck, tugging the blanket up over the two of you. It doesn’t take you long to fall deep asleep.


End file.
